Algo Dulce
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: UA. Stiles était plongé dans les méandres de la langue espagnole. Le nouveau professeur ne cessera de lui rappeler le souvenir de sa mère. Oui, c'était Algo Dulce (Future suite possible, mais pas pour l'instant, je ne vois pas d'ouverture à une suite).


**Hi! Voilà Algo dulce: quelque chose de doux en français. C'est un OS en Univers Alternatif où l'espagnol fera partie intégrante du one shot. A part ça, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis et Hijo de la Luna à Mecano. **

* * *

**ALGO DULCE**

La rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hills était calme, enfin calme… c'était calme seulement pour Beacon Hills.

Les élèves se retrouvaient, parfois avec animosité, ou encore émotion. D'autres adoptaient déjà une démarche nonchalante, un air blasé collé au visage et les pieds traînant.

Mais Stiles ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui étaient blasé, et encore moins de ceux qui se retrouvaient en pleurant parce qu'ils ne se sont pas vus de l'été. Cependant, Stiles entamait une année décisive, la dernière avant son départ à la fac, par extension, il aurait dix-huit ans dans quelques mois et la perspective qu'il soit bientôt majeur suffit à lui donner un air simplet et niais. D'un mouvement rapide et brusque, il sauta sur son meilleur ami qui n'avait alors pas demandé à être scotché à un bisounours mais il ne repoussa pas l'étreinte. En effet, l'homme aux cheveux court étaient parti voir de la famille, pendant un mois.

Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient jamais quittés aussi longtemps et l'été avait donc été un supplice.

C'est avec enthousiasme qu'il prit par le bras son meilleur ami pour l'amener à sa salle de cours. Il ne savait pas quel professeur il avait ni quelle matière il enseignait. Il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde était là sauf le nouveau membre du corps enseignant. Il s'asseyait près de la fenêtre au deuxième rang et regarda à travers les feuilles que la brise d'automne secouait légèrement. La porte fut soudainement claquée pour laisser apparaitre un homme, sans doute dans la vingtaine, le cheveu en bataille, l'œil sauvage et farouche. Il posa son cartable sur son bureau et se tourna devant l'assemblée éberluée qui se tenait devant lui.

_« Hola, soy a nuevo professor de español este año. Senior Hale. _

_No se limite a mirar a mí de esa manera ya que los cursos se van rápidamente. Además vamos a empezar. Quiero una declaración escrito de cada uno de ustedes, el nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, estado civil, edad, aficiones, si ya hace español y si quiere realmente trabaja la lengua. __Mientras que voy__ a mirar estas declaraciónes, usted tendrá que hacer ejercicios durante una hora, será más que suficiente. »_

Les élèves lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif tandis que quelques filles gloussaient parce qu'en plus d'être beau, le nouveau professeur avait un accent tout à fait exquis.

D'un soupir frustré il traduisit le passage qu'il venait de dire en français.

_« Bonjour, je suis le nouveau professeur d'espagnol cette année. Mr Hale._

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça car les cours iront très vite. D'ailleurs, nous allons commencer. Je veux une présentation écrite de chacun de vous, le nom, prénom, date de naissance, situation familiale, âge, hobbies, si vous avez déjà fait de l'espagnol et si vous voulez vraiment travailler la langue. Pendant que je regarderais vos présentations, vous ferez des exercices durant l'heure, ce sera plus que suffisant. »_

Cependant, lorsqu'il fit une ronde des yeux pour compter le nombre d'élèves, il en aperçu un, le regard dans le vague, une feuille déjà devant lui.

_« Vous avez déjà fini ? »_

L'ado qui n'écoutait pas n'avait donc pas entendu l'homme lui parlé. Le professeur déjà irrité par son premier cours mis un coup de poing retentissant sur la table du jeune homme qui sursauta.

_« Vous avez fini ? Si oui, ça ne vous dérange pas que je lise votre copie ? »_ Le sourire carnassier de l'adulte ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Il prit la feuille, la parcourait des yeux avant regarder l'ado qui se ratatinait devant lui au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenait.

_« C'est vous qui avez pondu ça ? »_

_« Oui. »_ dit-il dans un souffle.

_« Etes-vous bilingue ? »_ Derek était maintenant intéressé par cet ado qui avait un air trop rêveur au visage.

_« Non. »_

_« Comment avez-vous obtenu votre niveau actuel ? Vous parlez comme un espagnol le ferait. »_

_« Ma mère me l'avait appris. »_ Le visage de l'ado pâlit imperceptiblement mais assez pour que le professeur le voit.

Il vit aussi cette lueur danser au fond des yeux chocolat de l'adolescent aussi il n'insista pas et ramassa le reste des copies.

Scott lança un regard à son ami qui lui avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il déchira un bout de papier de son cahier et écrivit quelque chose avant de le lui glisser discrètement.

_« Tu vas bien ? Il est con ce prof. »_

Stiles leva un pouce dans la direction de son ami, mais il savait pertinemment que tout n'étais pas Okay. Il avait réussi à chasser ces quelques souvenirs vagues qu'il avait de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui apprenait cette langue mais pas cette fois. Il passa les deux heures d'espagnol distrait, un air morose au visage.

Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervé contre ce nouveau prof trop « con et arrogant ». Aussi durant tout le cours, l'ado s'évertuait à lui lancer une espèce de regard digne d'un mafieux italien, sans succès. Le professeur Hale en avait vu d'autres.

Stiles regarda les exercices, qu'il avait finis d'un œil las. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le mot « afición » il s'éloigna de la salle de classe de ce professeur trop charmant.

_« Stiles ? Cual es tu aficiónes?_

_Eh… Mis aficiónes ? No lo sabe! No puedo elegir cualquiera, pero sé que uno de mis aficiónes es amarte_

_La mère de Stiles le couvrait de bisous puis le mis dans son lit et le borda, tout en lui chantant une douce comptine._

_Stiles avait 9 ans. »_

L'adolescent chantonnait doucement la comptine que sa mère lui avait apprise, tout en ayant le regard rivé au mot, ce mot…

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le professeur le regarda toujours d'un œil attentif. Comment connaissais-t-il cette comptine ? Pourquoi sa mère lui avait appris ? Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et ce n'était pas habituel. Il pensa tout simplement que ses parents avaient divorcés et que sa mère l'avait abandonné. Il ne savait pas qu'il était loin de la vérité.

En rentrant chez lui, l'adolescent n'eut qu'une envie, aller dans son lit pour pleurer. Il n'avait jamais repensé au souvenir de sa mère aussi intensément. Il monta lentement les marcha et se jeta encore tout habillé sur son lit. De chaudes larmes glissaient contre ses joues et des hurlements étouffés brulaient sa gorge.

Il ne voulait plus penser à ça, il ne pouvait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus des cauchemars, ni des crises de paniques, il était fatigué.

Les pleurs de l'hyperactif redoublèrent d'intensité et des cris déchirants fendaient l'air, pour s'évanouir là où personne ne les entendrait. Il s'endormit rapidement, pleurant malheureusement toujours. Son sommeil fut agité, il rêvait de moelleux au chocolat, de câlins tendres contre une source de chaleur et cette petit comptine tout bête. Il rêva aussi d'iris turquoise, de bribes d'un espagnol parfait.

Il se réveilla en nage, baignant dans ses propres angoisses et démons. Il ne pourrait plus lutter bien longtemps comme ça. Il se rallongea en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Tous ses efforts furent vains.

Scott remarqua les cernes violacés qui ornait les deux billes ambrés de son meilleur ami mais il se força à ne pas faire de commentaire, parce qu'il savait que Stiles lui en parlera spontanément.

Sauf que Stiles n'était pas prêt à en parler. Depuis bientôt un mois, des souvenirs ressurgissaient alors qu'il les avait occultés au plus profond de son conscient.

Mais le plus terrible était qu'il revoyait sans cesse les lèvres de Mr Hale bouger avec ardeur lors des cours, les mots qu'il prononçait d'une voix si grave et si fluette, constante. Sa voix était forte, claire… Stiles l'imaginait souvent faire des bruits comme des gémissements et tout ça le travaillait terriblement.

Il avait à nouveau cours d'espagnol et ce fut simplement de la torture psychologique. Etre si loin de lui sans le toucher…

Derek lui remarquait de plus en plus l'air fatigués et les traits crispés de l'adolescent, il semblait sans vie et complètement drainé par quelque chose. Cependant Stiles lui rendait toujours quelque chose d'impeccable et vraiment dans un espagnol courant. Il ne pouvait se plaindre. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Stiles était arrivé, c'était assis et avait laissé son sac sur sa table. A un certain moment, il vit que Stiles utilisa son portable et il voulut le lui confisquer : Stiles refusa et il écopa d'une heure de colle.

« Putain de merde, il ne manquait plus que ça » Pensa l'ado, fatigué de toutes ces histoires.

Derek était surpris de l'attitude presque belliqueuse de son élève et il se demanda alors ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état.

Durant toute la journée, Derek se tritura les méninges essayant de savoir pourquoi l'adolescent était dans cet état.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Derek était assis à son bureau corrigeant les devoirs des premières années qui étaient catastrophiques. Stiles ouvrit la porte et alla se placer à sa place habituelle. Derek lui donna des exercices qu'il ne fit pas.

Derek était tellement absorbé par les fautes de grammaire des copies qu'il n'avait pas vu son élève s'endormir. Il se massa les tempes durement et posa son regard au fond de la salle. Ce qu'il vit ne l'alarma Stiles commençait à réellement s'agiter et un cri perçant sorti de ses poumons gonflés d'horreur.

Derek se précipita à côté de Stiles et le secoua légèrement. Celui-ci se réveilla brusquement en sueur.

_« Tu faisais un cauchemar Stiles, un simple cauchemar. C'est fini. »_ Chuchota alors le professeur lui-même ayant un peu peur de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Ne me touchez pas. »_ Avait murmuré le garçon.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ne me toucher pas je vous dis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que vous soyez mon prof hein ? Je vous hais. A cause de vous… Ne me parlez plus, ne m'interrogez plus. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous. »_

Stiles se leva précipitamment et sorti de la salle de classe en courant. Il se dirigea jusqu'au parking et monta dans sa Jeep. Ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Il avait mal, il avait l'impression que tout son corps brulait. Il faisait une crise de panique.

Ses doigts agrippèrent violemment le volant et la prise fut tellement forte que ses doigts saignèrent. Un son assourdissant martelait sa boîte crânienne rendant une réflexion impossible. Son cœur battait trop vite et sa vue se parait de taches blanches puis bleues. Il haletait de douleur et puis tout devint noir.

L'adolescent se réveilla une sensation horrible présente dans chacun de ses membres, comme si quatre rouleaux-compresseurs lui avait roulé dessus.

Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce où il se trouvait mais il ne la reconnut pas. Un vague élan de panique le submergea et il tenta alors de le calmer en respirant. Rien. Il sentait la douleur lancinante revenir et ses yeux se crispèrent.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. La chaleur le gagna et il se détendit automatiquement.

_« Calme-toi Stiles, tu vas bien et tu es en sécurité. »_

La voix réconfortante eu raison de lui et Stiles s'envola tant bien que mal vers les bras de Morphée

« Luna, quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer.

Dime, luna de plata,

? Qué pretendes hacer

Con un hijo de piel ?

Hijo de la luna

Y las noches que haya luna llena

Sera porque el niño esté de buenas,

Y si el niño llora

Menguara la luna

Para hacerle una cuna … »

Stiles entendait le léger bourdonnement et il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il reconnut Mr Hale devant lui, de dos.

Il semblait chanter et Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt : il chantait Hijo de la Luna de Mecano.

La voix habituellement rauque et dure du jeune professeur semblait douce et remplie d'une certaine Nostalgie.

Les yeux de l'hyperactif s'embuèrent et il pleura de tout son saoul, comme si verser des torrents de larmes allait le soulager. Derek se retourna et s'approcha rapidement du plus jeune.

_« Sh, ne pleures pas, pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_« Vous »_ La voix de Stiles s'entrecoupait de sanglots étranglés _« chantez comme ma mère…Elle me chantait cette chanson avant de dormir. Et depuis que vous êtes arrivé… »_

Derek passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, tentant de le calmer légèrement.

_« Sh, je ne savais pas, je suis désolé. »_

_« Non »_ Il souffla «_ Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je… »_

_« Mon grand-père me la chantait aussi »_ Le coupa le plus vieux. _« J'avais l'habitude de l'entendre et puis j'ai fini par la connaître par cœur. »_

Stiles hoqueta et ses pleurs s'étaient calmés bien qu'encore présent. Il lança un regard quelque peu désespéré _au professeur. _

_« Où sommes-nous ? »_

_« Chez moi »_ répondit posément le professeur.

L'adolescent rougit et essuya nonchalamment les larmes et la morve de son visage d'un revers de main.

Derek se dirigea alors à la cuisine et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard une tisane à la main.

_« Merci »_

_« Boit et je te ramènes chez moi. »_

L'ado acquiesça et but le thé qui eut un effet apaisant pour ses nerfs. Il se mit légèrement à trembler, surement le contrecoup , et l'aîné alla chercher une couverture.

Stiles fut pris d'une impulsion déconcertante. _« Non, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. »_ dit-il, ne lachant pas le bas du t-shirt de Derek.

Il enleva délicatement sa main et s'asseyait près du gamin. _« Ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne devrais pas être chez moi. Tout ça n'est pas bien. Je suis ton prof et tu es mon élève de sept ans mon cadet. »_

_« Je cherche du réconfort, pas une partie de jambes en l'air »_ railla l'adolescent. L'adulte entendit le sarcasme et ne put s'empêcher de le plaquer sur la table basse en face d'eux. Surpris l'hyperactif cria comme une fillette et sentit alors le bois dur de la table rentrer dans ses hanches.

_« Du réconfort auprès de ton prof ? »_

_« Je veux juste que.. »_ Stiles fut coupé par la vue des yeux bleus de l'ainé. _« Je »_

_« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »_ Derek arborait un sourire carnassier. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune homme en dessous de lui rapprocher les lèvres des siennes, les yeux mi-clos et les lippes légèrement entre ouvertes. C'était tout simplement un appel à la tentation.

Il se releva brusquement et sorti rageusement du salon. Il prit une veste en cuir et ses clés de voiture. Il attrapa les affaires de Stiles qui étaient à l'entrée et les lui balança au visage.

_« Je te ramène chez toi. »_

Stiles s'était entre-temps relevé et était abasourdi. Une seconde auparavant il semblait enclin à l'embrasser et l'autre, il lui aboyait dessus l'ordre de dégager.

_« Hein ? »_

_« Tu vas rentrer chez toi Stiles, je te raccompagne. Aller, bouge ton cul, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »_

L'ado se leva frustré et prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers l'entrée joignant le pas à Derek.

_« Pourquoi t'es agressif ? »_

_« Pourquoi t'es inconscient ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu ne veux pas du réconfort, tu es en manque. » _

_« Non. » Stiles se crispa « J'étais mal et je voulais… »_

_« Embrasser ton prof. »_

L'adolescent baissa la tête honteux. Lorsqu'il vit la belle Camaro noire, il ne put empêcher sa bouche de former un O.

_« Stiles ferme ta bouche ou tu vas gober les mouches. »_

Ils montèrent et tout le trajet se fit en silence. Stiles triturait la fermeture éclair de son sweat et Derek était concentré sur la route.

L'ado chercha son IPhone et le sortit. Il constata qu'il était dix-neuf heures et que son père était toujours au commissariat. Il se détendit et s'enfonça dans le siège. Il ne savait pas quel débat intérieur tiraillait l'homme à côté de lui.

En effet, il ne savait pas pourquoi en voyant Stiles il l'avait emmener chez lui après son malaise au lieu d'un terrain neutre. Il ne savait pas non plus si lorsque Stiles la retenu il éprouvait de l'agacement où de l'affection. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait l'embrasser.

_« Merde »_ souffla alors l'adolescent.

Il venait de s'allonger sur son lit. Son prof (pour qui il avait un béguin dissimulé) venait de le raccompagner et il était sur le point de l'embrasser clamant alors la carte du réconfort.

Sauf que ce n'était pas du réconfort. Stiles voulait l'étreindre. Il voulait que les grandes mains chaudes de Mr Hale caresse son corps et le serre lorsqu'il fait une crise de panique.

Stiles poussa un grognement rageur avant d'envoyer un message à Scott. « Viens à la maison. »

La réponse ne fut pas longue, Scott sonna à la porte dix minutes plus tard un main dans les poches, l'autre rempli d'un sac de friandises.

Stiles sourit à son meilleur ami et le fit rentrer. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine

Scott posa le sac sur l'ilot et détailla Stiles. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Steve Rogers ? »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Allons abruti, t'es mon meilleur pote, je te connais ! »_

Stiles se lança alors dans l'explication incongrue de ce début de soirée mouvementé. Scott fixa longuement son meilleur amie et soupira.

_« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse te fourrer dans une histoire pareille, vraiment. »_

_« Très drôle. Mais ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu sais enfin… »_ Il balaya le vent de sa main.

_« Non. Après tout, ce prof est sexy et en plus il a un accent à faire jouir Madonna. »_

_« Scott, en oubliant la phrase gênante que tu viens de dire, Madonna à des origines italiennes et pas hispaniques. »_ Stiles pouffa de rire devant la mine incrédule de son ami avant de lui faire une de ces sempiternelles accolades qui lui montrait alors tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

L'heure d'espagnol du lendemain fut un vrai supplice. Stiles redoutait à chaque minutes qui passait le rapprochement avec l'heure fatidique de sa mort.

Il comptait les secondes avec parcimonie et lorsque l'heure arriva, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas sécher.

Il s'éclaircit les idées et entra à la suite de son ami. Le professeur arriva en retard et dès qu'il fut arrivé, tous les élèves remarquèrent sa mauvaise humeur dirigée envers… Stiles ?

Oui, le prof arriva et demanda à Stiles de réciter les détails de la Conquête de l'empire Inca et de présenter Atahualpa et Pizarro.

Stiles n'ayant rien appris reçu un zéro et une heure de colle pour leçon non apprise. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là Derek donna des exercices et les corrigea au tableau, faisant passer les élèves. Stiles en corrigea trois tandis que le reste était divisé entre les élèves. Durant la correction, il rendit les copies du devoir maison où Stiles avait eu une très mauvaise notes alors qu'il était d'une bien meilleure qualité que celle de Mc Call. Evidemment le concerné poussa un coup de gueule.

_« C'est pas possible, c'est de l'acharnement ! »_

_« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire Stilinski ? »_

_« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule. J'ai à peu près les mêmes choses que Scott et j'ai une bien mauvaise note ! Pourquoi. _»

_« Une seconde heure de colle pour vous calmer. De là vous aurez tout le temps de m'expliquer mes fautes en tant qu'enseignant en espagnol. Bien, le cours est fini. Révisez les pages 123 à 125 et faites l'activité 2, 4 et 6 page 124 plus me lanzo page 125. A demain. »_

Stiles furieux déchira sa copie devant le professeur et quitta la salle furibond et complètement déchaîné. Il arriva à son casier et il mit plusieurs coups dedans avant de pester de douleur et l'ouvrit pour prendre ses livres.

_« C'est parti pour deux heures de colles, hourra ! »_

Scott lui tapota gentiment avant de le pousser dans la salle lui faisant un pouce victorieux.

L'hyperactif entra sans un mot et s'assieds à sa place habituelle. Derek arriva vingt minutes plus tard, son sac jeté sur son épaule. Stiles ne vit pas la porte se fermer à clé.

L'adulte enleva sa veste et posa son sac sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir et de sortir les copies qu'il avait à corriger. Stiles lui commençait déjà à écrire les piques qui avait germé dans son esprit fertilisé par la colère. Une heure plus tard il se prostra devant son professeur copie à la main.

_« J'ai fini, donnez-vous en à cœur joie. »_

Derek la parcourut rapidement et il ne remarqua pas que Stiles pliait bagages. Seulement lorsque l'adolescent posa la main sur la poignée un corps chaud et ferme se plaqua contre son dos.

_« Alors je suis un emmerdeur insensible et frigide ? »_

_« Et un sempiternel puceau. »_

Derek grogna et colla son corps en peux plus à celui de l'adolescent. Stiles couina de contentement et se retourna lentement pour faire face à un Derek incrédule, inquiet et sexy à la fois Un cocktail de choix.

Le corps e Stiles se tendit d'envie et son regard se voilà lorsqu'il vit les lèvres roses de son professeur.

_« Tu m'a provoqué aujourd'hui Stiles. J'étais décidé à t'ignorer et faire comme si tu n'étais qu'un élève et donc te détester. Finalement tu as continué cette foutue provocation. Tu sens ça ? »_

Derek donna un léger coup de bassin et l'hyperactif frissonna de plaisir.

_« Dis-moi que tu le sens Stiles ! »_

_« Oui. J'ai.. »_ Derek le coupa et se recula brusquement.

_« On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Rentre chez toi Stiles. »_

_« Quoi ?! Tu me chauffes pour me laisser tomber comme une vulgaire merde ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

_« On ne peut pas Stiles ! »_

_« Si ! T'as juste trop peur pour pouvoir-» _Derek le poussa à nouveau contre la porte et il le fit taire d'un baiser dur ou de mêlait frustration, colère, passion, désespoir… Il était si profond qu'il en bouleversa Stiles. L'ado trembla avant de passer ses doigts timidement dans le cheveu fol de Derek et de se rapprocher encore plus de ce contact dur et réconfortant. Il se rapprocha autant que possible. Le baiser se fit plus doux et les langues se touchaient doucement pour mieux se retrouver. Elles dansaient légèrement et se quittaient. Derek à bout de souffle recula en regardant attentivement son vis-à-vis.

_« Tu me fais perdre la tête. »_

_« Je crois vraiment que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu chantais comme ma mère… Et puis je rêvais de toi. »_ Stiles déclarant ceci en se cachant le visage d'une main, un pied dans la tombe.

Derek recula prudemment et détailla l'adolescent en face de lui. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Algo dulce… »_

**Fin**

* * *

C'est la fin d'algo dulce. Est-ce que je fais une suite? Maybe, je ne sais pas. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous a plus, a la prochaine! Bisous. Reviews?

Harlequins.


End file.
